The emergency supply unit can be part of an operating arrangement, in which the emergency supply unit is linked to and/or monitors a voltage output by a power supply unit. Therefore, the emergency supply unit can be arranged in close proximity to or even in a common enclosure with the power supply unit, but can also be spatially separated from the power supply unit.
Building technical devices can be connected to the emergency supply unit and/or the power supply unit. Typically a group of devices is supplied from the power supply unit in a non-emergency mode of operation, while other devices are supplied from the emergency supply unit in an emergency mode of operation. However, the emergency supply unit can also supply the devices supplied from the power supply unit in the non-emergency case.
The building technical devices connected to the emergency supply unit and/or the power supply unit, in the following also referred to as connected devices, can be actuators and/or sensors used in a building, such as electrical drives for opening or shutting doors or windows, for controlling ventilation or for sensing smoke, heat, or humidity. While generally a large variety of building technical devices can be supplied and driven by the emergency supply unit or the operating arrangement according to the invention, the following focuses on lighting means or luminaries comprising lighting means, especially lighting means comprising LEDs. The lighting means also can especially be LEDs.
While emergency supply units and also modular arrangements are known in the art, e.g. from WO 2011/124723 A1, the invention improves reliability of the detection of an emergency state but also on maintaining operation of the connected devices, especially the connected lighting means.